Entrusted
by Blaze Titanium
Summary: Tom James is an ordinary kid living a rather boring life. With his parents leave for a month, he is entrusted to watch their house. However, when the Mane 6 end up in his basement later that day, can Tom keep them under control while juggling his feelings, friends, and family all at the same time?
1. House Guests

All I saw was a blur of colors before something shook me from my sleep. I jolted awake as a falling sensation grasped my stomach and I slammed against the floor.

"Get up!" I heard a voice call out through the haze.

"W-What's going on?" I groaned as I began to see the outlines of the objects around me.

A figure walked into my field of view as a bright light glared against my eyes, "Listen to me, Thomas." My mother's voice called in her thick European accent.

"Why are you waking me up now?" I moaned, flailing my hand blindly until brushed against a pillow. I smashed it over my face and got myself into a comfortable position on the floor.

"Because we are leaving." My mom replied, digging through my dresser while tossing fresh clothes onto my tired body.

"What do you mean 'leaving'?" I asked from underneath the pillow. My mom sighed annoyed and proceeded to throw one of my black shorts onto my unmoving frame as I risk a peek from the darkness.

"You haven't noticed us packing, have you?" she responded, stopping to face me and put her hands on her hips.

"I was wondering what that was about." I answered, finally sitting up and fixing her with a tired look.

"You're father and I are leaving for a month. Since you are almost seventeen, we're going to trust you with the house." My mom explained, switching to rapid-fire Slovak.

I considered this before asking, "What about Daniel and Linda?"

"Daniel is staying at Eddy's for two weeks and Linda will stay at Olivia's for the entire month." She explained irritated. Daniel and Linda are my two younger siblings. Daniel is thirteen and Linda just turned eight. Overall, they're both okay relatives but meaning that I'll be alone for a long time is great.

Turning on her heel, my mom turns and leaves my room. I grudgingly get up and follow, walking through the narrow hallway and into my brother's neighboring room. I lean in the doorway as I watch my mom go through my brother's closet.

"So-" I begin before trailing off.

"No friends, no parties, and no letting people in the house unless we give you permission." My mom immediately responds.

"Mmm, okay." I say quietly, contemplating the potential ways I could secretly invite my friends over.

My mom brings a pile of clothes over to the foot of my brother's bed before neatly placing them into a suitcase.

She looks at me with a suspicious glare before saying, "I have ways to know you if you are having friends over."

I smile cockily, "Security cameras?"

"Daniel will stop by occasionally to pick up more clothes." My mom replies.

"I see." I answer.

As my mom finishes packing Daniel's clothes, she wags her finger at me, "I swear if you bring some idiots into this house, I'll kill you myself."

I chuckle before striding back into my room to change. A few minutes later, I am jogging downstairs to eat breakfast.

Absentmindedly, I check my phone and nearly spit my cereal in the table as I call out the time, "Six-thirty!"

My dad marches down from his room, pulling on a gray windbreaker, "What's your problem?" He asks tired.

"Nothing." I mutter as I continue to eat my Frosted Toast Crunch.

Soon, I finish my cereal and dump the bowl and spoon into the sink as my dad sips his coffee nearby.

"Tommy, promise me that you're not going to screw this up. We're leaving you with a _big _responsibility here. You need to feed the pets, water the plants, mow the lawn, and clean the gutters, among the other stuff you're going to have to do." My dad explicates.

I sigh and pat my dad on the shoulder, "I promise."

My dad hugs me and says, "You have two-hundred dollars to start with. I'll send the rest each week through your credit card. Remember, don't overuse it on junk." He finishes as he lets go.

"Trust me; I've got this under control." I reply.

The rest of the morning is spent with me following both of my parents around as they instruct me on how to care for the house. Around noon, they finish packing their suitcases into the car and pull away after a long, awkward good-bye. I wave one last time before shutting the door and watching them pull out of the drive-way. Making a hasty meat loaf sandwich, I sit down on the couch in the living room before turning the TV to my favorite show.

My name is Tom James; I am sixteen-years-old and live in Willowbrook, a suburb of Chicago. I have an average haircut of brown hair mixed with black and blond. I typically wear black wire-frame glasses that always seem to be crooked. The year is 2015 and I have just finished my junior year in high school. Finally on summer break, I'm ready to relax for a month while my parents are gone.

I scroll through my recordings before I find the show I'm looking for: _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. I'll admit that I'm a hardcore brony. I've had the passion for almost four years now and continue to enjoy the show. I turn on one of the Season 5 episodes and begin to watch it with excitement.

This episode has no special importance until a cliff-hanger is revealed at the end where Queen Chrysalis is revealed to be using her changeling powers to shape-shift to disguise herself as Princess Cadence just like in the Season 2 finale.

"What an interesting way to end an episode." I mutter to myself as I walk my empty plate to the sink.

Upon reaching the kitchen I feel my phone buzz in my pocket as I place the plate in the sink, "Hello?" I ask as I push the answer button.

"Hey, what're you doing?" My friend Marvelle asks over the phone.

"Dude, my parents are gone for an entire _month_!" I exclaim, leaning against the counter.

Marvelle Rivers and I have been good friends for over six years now. He's rather eccentric, and tends to be a rather loud fellow, so it's kinda annoying having him around sometimes. Although, I love the guy as a brother, so all-in-all, it's good to have him with me.

"Wow, that's awesome! What're you gonna do? Throw a party?" He asks.

I laugh, "Nah, I can't go that extreme." I say.

"Mind if I come over then? Wanna talk about some movie ideas." He replies, his voice crackling from static.

"Sure. Wouldn't hurt." I respond, leaning back while enjoying the satisfying cracks coming from my back.

"Cool, I'll be there soon." Marvelle finishes before hanging up.

I glance at the oven clock: 1:30 PM. I yawn because I'm unusually tired lately. So, I jog up the stairs to the part of the house where my parents' bedroom is. I poke my head at their king-sized bed and ease myself in. Making the lazy decision, I choose to take a nap before Marvelle gets here.

As I pull the covers over my head, I hear something. It sounds like a consistent banging noise that echoes all the way up here. I groan, thinking it's the furnace acting up again. Ignoring it, I bury my head deeper into the various blankets of the bed.

Finally, the banging noise stops and I sigh. Then, I hear a high-pitched scream. At first, I believe it's Marvelle pulling another prank on me. After all, he knows how to get into my house. I groan in response and ignore it.

Another period of silence before multiple screams resonance from below. Now angry and scared, I roll off the left side of the bed and lift the covers to reveal my dad's metal baseball bat tucked into the crook of the mattress. As I stand, whirling the bat menacingly as I do, I hear more screams and various noises. My fear peaking, I drop to the ground and slip my hand under the bed, locking my fingers around the item I need, hidden under the bedframe.

I pull my dad's silver-chrome Desert Eagle, nicknamed "Maximus" by me, from under the bed and check the magazine. Fully loaded. I grin and click the gun to "Safety" to make sure I don't accidently shoot Marvelle. I tuck the bat in the crook of my arm before making my way downstairs.

I get to the bottom of the stairs to find the noise coming from the basement door right next to the stairs. Slowly, I open the door and begin trekking in darkness towards the source of the noise.

When I reach the bottom of the basement stairs, I immediately spin in the darkness with the Desert Eagle pointing forward. I pull the hammer down, causing it to make a loud click.

Suddenly, there is another scream right next to me, this one sounding of anger more than fear. I'm find a long object striking me below the ribs at high-speed, causing me to smash against the wall. I sense the attacker above me as I attempt to reach up for the light-switch. Just as I begin to feel it, another figure kicks me in the arm, causing me to drop the baseball bat. I groan as I hear it clatter to the floor. Even worse, I hear one of the attackers pick up the bat. Deciding to trick whoever it is, I quickly make myself go limp. Success, I sense the attackers backing away, muttering softly.

Deciding to take action, I spring up suddenly and punch the light-switch, bathing the room with bright light. Without any judgment, I get to my feet, switch off the safety, and press the loaded gun against the soft eye-socket of my attacker.

The last thing I see before I am overwhelmed by darkness it a startled girl with fluffy pink hair and bright blue eyes looking at me astonishingly before everything disappears into gloom.


	2. Proper Guidelines

At first, all I see is darkness; but I can hear muffled voices coming from somewhere. I struggle to move and find myself squirming on the apparent ground.

"Finally, I thought he was never going to wake up." An unfamiliar voice says.

"We're lucky he did. You hit him _way_ too hard." A very familiar voice replies.

I begin to see a collection of people standing around me as I begin to comprehend my surroundings. They are all silhouettes thanks to the light shining down on us.

One of the figures leans in and holds up Maximus, "You dropped this."

I mumble my thanks and weakly attempt to grasp it. I finally manage to grab the handle before it falls out of the figure's hand and onto my face, the hard steel smashing into my nose.

"Ouch." I hear a new voice respond as I moan in pain.

"What do I do with this?" The first voice asks, holding up the bat.

"Uh, just put it next to him." The familiar voice says. I suddenly remember the voice as Marvelle.

The figure with the bat puts it on the floor next to me as I try to sit up. I succeed and hold my head in my hands as an extremely painful headache kicks in.

"You okay, Tom?" Marvelle asks.

"Blarrrggghh." I manage, gripping my head.

"We wanted to move you, but we were worried that you had a concussion." Marvelle explains as he stoops down to my level.

"Wha-gahhhh." I try to say before the pain takes over again.

"He needs to rest. I'm not sure if I can use magic in this form, but I can try." A new voice chimes in, walking into view before crouching down with Marvelle.

I realize this person is a girl as she leans into my field of view. Her dark hair hangs down and almost brushes my skin as her surprisingly purple eyes glow from above. She suddenly closes her eyes in concentration as the others wait in anticipation.

After a moment she opens her eyes, and looks at the others with a sad gaze, "I guess without my horn, I'm afraid I can't use any magic."

"Crap, I'm no doctor. I'm not sure what to do. I think I should drive him to the hospital." Marvelle contemplates.

The girl with the purple eyes stands, "I believe that would be for the best. Whatever this 'drive' is."

Marvelle seems to ignore the statement as he shakes my shoulder, "Tom, I'm going to drive you to the hospital. Speak now if you're fine."

"He doesn't look fine." The figure that had the baseball bat comments.

"I'm f-fine." I finally manage to say.

"As Rainbow said, you don't look fine." Marvelle responds.

"Rainbow?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, Rainbow Dash. Fastest flier in all of Equestria and future member of the Wonderbolts!" The figure named Rainbow answers.

"This feels too real to be a dream. Am I dead?" I inquire.

"Er, not yet." The girl with the purple eyes replies.

"We think you may have a concussion." Marvelle clarifies.

"What exactly happened? Everything was pitch-black." I answer groggily.

"To summarize, the six of us where suddenly transported into that dark room over there," the girl with the purple eyes explains, pointing to my furnace room door, which is slightly ajar, "Anyway, we were all very dazed after ending up in darkness; so some of us got a little panicky."

"So then you suddenly come down here and point that thing in Pinkie's face, so I had no choice but to save her." Rainbow Dash clarifies.

I got a little mad that Rainbow left out some of the details, "Think of it this way, if you're taking a nap and you hear weird noises coming from the basement you'd investigate with caution. To specify, if you are _attacked _by something that ends up in your home, I think you have the right to defend yourself. Am I wrong?" I retort irritated.

I finally see "Rainbow Dash" fully; she is a girl around my age with short rainbow-colored hair with red irises. She is watching me with an annoyed yet curious look as I sit on the ground.

"Now, now, y'all. We need to all take this one step at a time. Act like civilized ponies, or should I say whatever we are exactly." Another girl speaks up. I look over to see three more girls sitting on the futon nearby. The one in the middle is blond with freckles and a brown cowboy hat. She appears to be comforting the two other girls, one with long pink hair, and the other with curling purple hair. Both look extremely shocked and scared.

"That's a question that is bothering me too. What are we?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"You're a human being." Marvelle explains as he examines my head.

"Hu-man." The other figure pronounces before giggling. It turns out to be the girl with the pink hair and blue eyes who I pointed the gun at.

"For the scientific mind, we would be an evolution from apes." I explain using my knowledge of biology.

"Are there ponies here? Because we were originally ponies back in Equestria." The girl with purple eyes asks.

"Yes there are," I answer stretching as I finally manage to stand, "However, they are a bit different here."

"How so?" Purple-eyed girl asks.

"Well they're kinda-" Marvelle begins to say before I shake my head quickly to stop him.

"Anyway, I'm Tom James and this is Marvelle Rivers." I say, introducing myself and Marvelle.

After giving us a curious look the girl with the purple eyes replies, "My name is Twilight Sparkle. This is Pinkie Pie," She says, gesturing to the girl I almost shot, "You already know Rainbow Dash," Twilight waves to Rainbow who nods, "And finally, that's Applejack with the hat, Rarity with the purple mane, and Fluttershy with the pink one." Twilight finishes as Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy give us meek waves.

I clutch the right side of my head where I find a large amount of swelling. I gaze at all of the girls before noticing all of their clothes, "Wait a minute. Where did you get all these clothes?"

Marvelle leans in, "When I got here, they were all naked for some reason. I had to let them borrow your mom's clothing." He whispers.

I groan, "Your bi-ass couldn't let me have some enjoyment in my miserable life?" I whine quietly.

"My 'bi-ass' saved your fat, straight ass. So fucking deal with it." Marvelle hisses back.

As I sigh and clutch my head, Marvelle leans in and mutters, "Let me tell you, they all are pretty fine though."

"Fuck you." I growl as Twilight watches us confused.

"Is there something wrong?" Twilight asks.

"No, no, everything's fine." I say as I begin to herd them all upstairs, making sure to pull out the magazine of Maximus and turning the safety on. I also make sure to grab the baseball bat as I trek up the stairs.

I lead all of them into the living room, "Alright, I guess you must be all thirsty from your journey?" I ask.

Some solemn nods and I gesture for Marvelle to follow me. Once in the kitchen, I begin gathering bottles of water as Marvelle implores, "Who are they?" I'm quiet for a moment before glancing at the six mysterious girls sitting in my living room.

Suddenly, everything makes sense as I watch each girl and I begin to sing softly, "My little pony, my little pony."

Realization dawns on Marvelle's face, "There's no way! How is that even possible?"

I shrug, "I have no idea, but you don't even know how much potential this gives me. As in, stopping myself from, you know." Hoping that Marvelle gets the idea.

"You said that you weren't going to do that." Marvelle scolds.

I fix him with a look, "If there is one thing you need to know about me, it's that I have ever-changing emotions." I explain.

"True, but do you really think they can help you?" He asks.

"Not entirely, but it's worth a shot." I say.

"You don't even look like you can take of yourself." Marvelle states, crossing his arms.

"I can and I will. I will also care for these six girls until my parents get back." I declare.

"Then what?" Marvelle pressures.

"Then I have to move them somewhere safe because it'll be impossible for me to convince my parents to keep them here." I say with a shrug.

Marvelle rolls his eyes, "Good luck with that."

"Why do you think they came here anyway?" I question.

Marvelle considers this, "Maybe you have an interdimensional portal in your basement. Today it's sexy girls, tomorrow; it's an army of demons."

"I am not a religious man, but man do I think I got blessed." I state, looking up at ceiling in wonder.

"You sure you haven't lost it when she hit you with the bat?" Marvelle asks.

I chuckle madly, "Velly," I start, using a common nickname for Marvelle, "I was born crazy."

"No, you were crafted into it. You were once normal, but you've changed. Hopefully your hunch is right." Marvelle explains.

"Oh, there are somethings we have to go over before anything goes down." I say suddenly, drawing back Marvelle's attention.

"What?" He asks.

"Rule one: They were once ponies. So what do ponies eat?" I ask.

"Uh, like grass and hay, that sort of stuff, right?" Marvelle attempts to answer.

"More or less, but that means they are-" I trail off for Marvelle's reply.

"Vegetarians?" He responds.

"More or less. I was suggesting 'vegan.'" I clarify.

"You don't want me giving them meat?" He inquires.

"I don't want you mentioning meat. Period." I reply.

He smiles the same impish smile he does when he's thinking about doing evil, "No, stop smiling now. This isn't funny at all. They won't act like those people on YouTube with the awful food reactions. They will straight up cry and be scarred, that whole mess." I explain angrily, only to find myself yelling.

"Getting carried away again." Marvelle comments.

"Forget it. It's for the best." I say dismissively.

"Rule two: You can't take them out in public at all. They don't know human customs. So exposing them to the open world will surely screw them over." I enlighten.

"Speaking of 'screw'-" Marvelle begins.

I stop him, "Shut up."

He holds up his hands defensively, "Hey, look who's getting overprotective."

I'm quiet for a moment as I think about this, "I guess I am, but that means I care."

Another mischievous grin from Marvelle, "Perhaps a little too much. This whole thing will get to your head." He states, "Along with the swelling." He adds.

I shrug and he continues, "Now as I was saying, once all of you get close, you're going to try things to the next level and end up depressing yourself all over again once everything fails. Once that happens, they have no authorities to run to; so, if I'm right, you'll have your way with them. After all, it is your time of year."

I think this over, "Hmm, probably."

"That's why I think I should move in for the month to be a guard of sorts." Marvelle declares.

"Fuck. That." I immediately retort.

"What?" He asks.

"You just want to mooch off of me with this. Bitch, I don't need your ass following me _everywhere _with this." I state, going on one of my swear-filled rants, "Besides, I can maybe trick my parents into thinking I actually have a life." I say.

Marvelle holds up his hand as he usually does before he begins his long-winded rant, "I don't mooch of you, idiot. I trust you, but after that incident a few summers ago, I don't want to come over and notice a bunch of bodies lying on the floor with you standing over them."

I shudder at that thought, "I understand that you want to help, but _I got this_." I insist.

"Fine, you can do this yourself. I'm not even a brony, so I can care less what happens here." He answers.

"Speaking of which, that brings me to rule number three." I say.

"Which is?" Marvelle asks.

"You can't tell them that they are from a TV show. Once again, the effects could be catastrophic." I state urgently.

Marvelle looks annoyed, "What's with you and complex words?"

I smile, "It's my specialty."

"God, I hope this won't backfire in our faces." Marvelle begs as we walk over to the girls.

Was he wrong? Sort of.


	3. Schooling the Ponies

After passing out the waters, Marvelle and I carefully begin to explain the long tale of humanity to the Mane 6, "As you can see humans are bipedal, which means we walk on two legs instead of four. So, that allows for evolution to give us our hands as skillful tools in the world." I explain.

There are some confused nods from the Mane 6 as they process this before Marvelle takes over, "Over the years, we've developed these," he says, pointing to his fingers, "as more useful ways of using our hands."

"So what are these for?" Rainbow asks, gesturing to her feet, causing my eye to twitch for some odd reason.

"Your feet are used for walking, nothing much more." I answer.

Marvelle glances at me suspiciously before asking, "Any other questions?"

"Yeah, why do we have so much of this stuff on? It gets kinda itchy at times." Pinkie asks as she cringes from the clothes.

"Well,-" I begin before being cut off by Marvelle, "It's because that's mankind's way of judging people after society developed. So people find it weird when you don't wear clothes, as if you're protecting your morals with clothes. So, to be modest and appropriate, wear clothes." He says extremely quickly to cut off my chances.

"God damn you." I murmur so that only Marvelle hears me. He grins.

"So we should never take these clothes off?" Twilight asks.

"There are special occasions. Such as when switching outfits, bathing, or-" I start before Marvelle interrupts again, "When a person _truly deserves to see_."

Fluttershy raises her hand, "Um, what do you mean exactly?"

"If that man likes you for who you are, let him see if he's good enough. If he's creepy like Tom here, no chance." Marvelle dumbs it down. The Mane 6 looks at me. Unsure what to do, I just shake my head and look down.

"I'm still a bit confused. Only a stallion, I mean a man, can see us without clothing?" Rarity questions.

"No, it's like a whole romance thing. I'm not the guy to explain this to you. Velly, take over." I say a bit embarrassed as I stand and weave through the girls.

I jog up to my room where I forgot my phone to find a text from my friend Eric, "_Hey. You with Velly?" _It reads.

"_Yeah, what are you doing?" _I text back.

I sit on my bed until my phone vibrates on the desk, _"Out with the fam at the moment. Be back soon. "You wanna hang when I do?" _He asks.

I consider the Mane 6 in my house before texting back, _"Where?" _

"_Doesn't really matter. Your parents home?" _He soon replies.

I swear out loud before texting back, _"No."_

"_Weren't they going on a business trip to Michigan or somewhere?" _Eric questions.

"_Yeah, they left today. I've been cleaning the place up." _I lie.

"_Can I come over?" _He asks.

I quickly think of something, _"But I just cleaned! __" _I whine in response.

"_*rolls eyes*" _Eric replies, copying my lack of emoticons and instead using asterisks as actions.

"_Tomorrow?" _I question.

There's a long break before I get his next text, _"What the hell! Velly is already there!" _He texts angrily. I curse even louder this time as I slam my fist on my desk. I already have to deal with Marvelle interacting with the Mane 6, but Eric too? I have a feeling this won't end well at all.

"_Fine, come over." _I send back.

"_I'll be there in an hour. Thanks. __" _Eric finishes.

"Fuck." I mutter as I make my way downstairs to find the Mane 6 inspecting my house. Twilight is examining the various kitchen appliances, Applejack is still with Rarity and Fluttershy on the couch, Rainbow is watching my pet macaw Christmas closely as she stares back, and Pinkie Pie is talking to Marvelle.

"So what does that make you?" Pinkie asks.

"I'm his advertising manager. Co-main manager at times." Marvelle explains.

"Hmm, I wonder if Vinyl has a manager. I guess I can ask her when we get back." Pinkie replies.

I join them, "Talking about DJing?" I ask, referring to my favorite hobby. Being a DJ is one of my sole passions in life. I have a room dedicated to my set-up back by my mom's exercise room. I usually go up there to practice mixing on my small Hercules controller ever so often when I'm in the mood.

"Yeah, Pinkie was telling me about how she loves parties. So I told her you're a DJ." Marvelle clarified.

"Cool, cool." I reply simply.

"Maybe we can throw a party here? A welcoming party of sorts?" Pinkie asks. I considered this. My parents told me that I can't have any parties, but it guess if I'm going to have six girls from another universe living in my house, I think it would be okay enough.

"Uh, sure, we'll see." I reply before leaving them and walking over to Twilight, "Afternoon, Ms. Sparkle." I say politely as a form of joke.

"Oh, hello, Tom." She says as she looks up from studying the stove.

"Stupid question: Does all of this shock you? Like the technology." I ask.

Twilight studies my face for a moment, "Yes. We have things like electricity in Equestria, but this room alone has so much more advanced appliances then what we have back home."

I shrug, "Hey, magic confuses us as much as technology confuses you."

"This body doesn't seem to be able to manifest any form of magic at all. I guess that confirms the theory of needing a unicorn horn to use magic." Twilight muses.

"Hmm, how does that work anyway?" I question.

This seems to shock Twilight, "To be honest, I never really studied that. I believe it's because of the horn being some kind of amplifier combined with the pony's sentient mind influencing it." She theorizes, "What do you think?" She then queries.

"Well, from one scientist to another, I believe the horn contains some kind of gland that could influence nearby particles using electrical nerve impulses from the brain. Thus, making it a transmitter for nearby particles to be changed depending on the unicorn's will." I speculate.

"I see. That is plausible; I'll get back to you on that." She says with a smile.

"Anyway, it was great to meet you." I say, extending my hand.

Twilight looks at my hand confused and I quickly explain, "It's called a handshake. It's a form of greeting here." I explain, "Extend your hand like mine." I instruct, she obeys and I continue, "Alright, now you grasp each other's hand like so," I say, taking her hand in mine, "And you grip it tightly like this." I finish, shaking her hand promptly.

She giggles, "You said this was a greeting?"

"Yeah, it's really common here on Earth, why?" I inquire.

"Well," She stops to giggle again, "We met earlier. So why not then?"

I chuckle, "I had to wait for the head trauma to settle down a bit."

"You are alright though, right?" She asks concerned.

I shrug it off, "Yeah, yeah. Hurt a lot, but I respect Rainbow's motives."

Twilight smiles, "Good, well, it's nice to finally meet you face-to-face, Mr. James."

I laugh, "Of course, Ms. Sparkle." I say with a bow, "Have an utmost wonderful day." I finish with a goofy grin.

As Twilight walks away, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out to find a new text from Eric, _"Almost there."_

"_Cool." _I text back. I slide over to Marvelle who's playing on his phone while Pinkie Pie watches. I nudge him and gesture for a private conversation. He nods and apologizes to Pinkie before joining me by the front door.

"Okay listen, Velly. Eric is coming over now thanks to you." I start off irritated.

He shrugs, "No harm in having him over."

"Oh, I would agree," I say breezily, "Besides the fact that I have six girls from another universe currently in my house. How am I going to explain this to Eric? 'Hey, Eric.' 'Hey, Tom.' 'Oh, Eric, I have to remind you that I have six beautiful girls from another world in my house.' 'No, no, that's cool. I don't mind at all. Just don't pay attention to me; I'll be chilling with Marvelle in this corner while you try to explain to the Mane 6 why they are stuck here in our world.' See? It'll go as smoothly as that." I continue, my voice steadily rising as I talk.

"First, I'll admit things won't go as smoothly as that, but I bet we can convince Eric to behave and not break the rules while he's here. Second, you should seriously see a doctor or psychiatrist, you're getting crazy again. Third, I think you should go finish that nap you were having. Eric and I will watch the girls." Marvelle clarifies.

I face-palm, "I hope he'll understand. Also, I don't need a doctor, Velly. I'll be tested and then approved as a schizophrenic. After that, it's the straight jacket for me. Finally, sleep will just make everything worse."

"How will it make everything worse?" Marvelle asks curiously.

"I always think before I sleep. Thinking doesn't help much anymore." I explain.

"Now you're just crazy." Marvelle replies.

"I think that's exactly the purpose." I say as we watch Eric's black Acura MDX pull into my driveway.


	4. Hunger Pangs

A hot gust of air hit as I strode out the door with Marvelle in tow. We watch the black Acura skid to a halt next to Marvelle's silver Prius. Eric jumps out and grins at us.

"Hey! Good to see you guys! How's it been?" Eric asks as he embraces both of us in a tight hug.

"Pretty good, pretty good, how's the internship going?" I question, bringing up Eric's acceptance onto ESPN.

"Oh, it's awesome! I met Hines Ward last week! Such a cool guy." Eric says with a smile.

I glance at Marvelle, "Uh, Eric, before we go inside, I need to tell you something."

"Yeah, sure, what?" Eric asks confused.

"Well, you remember that I'm a brony, right?" I begin sheepishly.

"Stop, Tom." Marvelle interjects, "This'll take too long. Eric, I don't know how or why, but six girls from My Little Ponyare in Tom's house right now."

Eric looks at both of us before laughing, "That's a stupid joke."

I look at Marvelle who fixes me with a "he's such an idiot" look before I say, "Thank God we have proof." Waltzing up to the front door, I throw it open to see Fluttershy curiously inspecting some fake plants.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Eric whispers loudly from behind.

I sigh as Fluttershy blushes, "No, Eric." I respond irritated.

"So, how do I know she's _really _from My Little Pony?" Eric probes as he steps into the house.

"From what?" Fluttershy responds puzzled.

"Oh, it's an inside joke." I reply quickly, I glance at Eric while putting my finger to my lips as I run further into the house. I see Applejack digging through my pantry. Trying to keep my eyes trained on the items lining the shelves as she digs around for something on the floor.

"Uh, Applejack?" I ask as she is trying to grab something on the floor. As she tries to stand, the shelf knocks her hat off and she bends over to get it. As she does, well, I get a pretty good view for a few seconds.

"Hey, Tom, what's up?" She answers as she bits into an apple.

"Well, uh, I, uh, need, uh" I stutter while trying to speak. Eventually, I give up and make an angry noise, "Have you seen Twilight?" I manage to say finally.

Applejack considers this for a moment, "I believe she went over there." She responds, pointing towards the hallway where Christmas's cage is.

"Thanks." I say quickly as I run past Rainbow who's having a staring contest with Christmas.

As I poke my head into the laundry room to find it empty, I call to Rainbow, "You know, that'd be really funny if I had the time to laugh."

Rainbow eyes me from in-between the bars of the cage, "Why aren't you then?"

"Looking for Twilight." I answer.

Rainbow points at the stairs, "She went up there."

"Thanks you." I yell as I sprint up the stairs and find Twilight inspecting my bookshelf.

"Uh, Twilight." I say, also trying to distract myself from looking at what's in front of me.

She turns and sees me, "Oh, sorry, but I was curious and came up here."

"That's fine, just need you for something." I say quickly, trying to keep her from looking at my laptop, which is adorned with a DJ Pon-3 sticker.

"Sure, what do you need?" Twilight asks as she stands and faces me.

"You see, I have a friend over, and well, he's never seen magic before. So can you please show him?" I request.

"I tried when we attempted to heal you, but without my horn, I don't think I can." She says sadly.

"Scheiße." I curse in German, one of my little fun quotes, as I lean against the wall.

"What?" Twilight reacts.

"It's, uh, Germane." I reply with a grin.

"Oh, I don't speak Germane. What does that mean?" Twilight asks.

"Uh, it's mean, 'shoot.'" I reply as coolly as possible. Trying to avoid swears with the girls.

"That's neat." Twilight giggles.

"So anyway, can you please try your magic one more time?" I question, chuckling silently at the song reference.

"Hmm, alright." Twilight says as she closes her eyes in concentration. There's a moment of silence as I watch her try to do magic, after a few seconds she reopens her eyes.

"I guess I really can't do magic as a human." She says defeated.

"Try hand movements." I reply suddenly.

Twilight fixes me with a puzzled look, "Just try moving your hands slowly and build up in speed." I explain.

"Uh, okay." Twilight responds as she closes her eyes again and begins to move her hands slowly as if molding an invisible sphere. Eventually, she begins to gather speed and then suddenly thrusts both hands toward me.

I open my mouth to tell her that is it was a good try until I find myself being flung backwards into the hallway and into the wall. As I hit, my head snaps down and I end up biting into my tongue with extreme force. I quickly feel the rush of warm blood pouring into my mouth.

Twilight is crouching next to me suddenly, _"She's trying to apologize with, what's that? Tears in her eyes? What a surprise, she actually cares. Wait, no, no, no, no! Not now! He'll kill her! Stop, now! Run, Twilight, run!" _I desperately try to scream but find it all futile thoughts as my hand suddenly shoots out and locks itself tightly around Twilight's neck.

"_I guess Marvelle was right. These girls really do need a guard. A guard that can keep them away from me; or should I say _him_? It doesn't matter, he's going to kill her, and we just met. God damn it, to think I could finally have a future. I guess not. Fuck."_ I think as I watch Twilight scream as the other guy leans and smiles devilishly.

**-Marvelle POV-**

_**Five minutes earlier.**_

I sit in a chair next to the front door while Eric was some fun with the pink-haired girl named Fluttershy.

"Two legs versus four?" Eric questions as he leans towards the timid Fluttershy.

"Ah, um, I'm not really sure. I mean, this a very new experience for me and, well, I don't know." Fluttershy replied nervously.

"Mmm, okay. How about being human in general?" Eric probes as he leans in closer.

A vivid blush spreads on Fluttershy's face while she considers this, "Well, uh, I don't know."

"_You're a human!_" Eric says eerily, gesturing dramatically for effect.

"Eric, stop." I command annoyed.

"Just having fun." Eric mumbles disappointed as he backs away.

"There are many ways to have fun. Scaring innocent girls is not one." I explain.

Eric looks at me irritated, "Since when did you become 'Mr. Mature'?"

"Since Tom entrusted us with being good friends and helping him watch these girls." I clarify.

"How do we even know they're legit?" Eric asks in a whisper.

I shrug, "Tom said they were. He is also trying to prove it right now."

"He's going to pull some bull just to be cool. To be honest, I think he hired them." Eric replies.

"Really? Because I doubt he'd hire them to give him a concussion." I retort defensively.

"What? A concussion?" Eric suddenly responds surprised.

"You didn't notice it? He has a big lump of swelling on his head after Rainbow hit him with a baseball bat." I explain.

"Wow, that must've hurt." Eric comments.

"I wanted to drive him to the hospital, but he insisted he was fine." I say with a shrug.

Just then, we hear loud banging and crunching followed by a loud scream from deeper in the house.

"What the hell was that?" Eric asks before running into the house.

I start to follow but stop and look at Fluttershy, "Stay here,"

"Uh, okay." She says as I follow Eric.

We hear the commotion coming from near Tom's room. So, we run past Christmas's cage and gaze up to see Tom himself strangling the life out of the girl named Twilight Sparkle. I immediately notice the blood spilling from his mouth as he maliciously stares into Twilight's eyes. I remember that look in Tom's eye instantly. It's the same look he gets when he's hungry. Let me rephrase, Tom has never been a very popular kid. Not to brag, but Eric and I have basically supported the guy all throughout high school. He's always been an open person with us, telling us every secret and thought ever. Then, Tom told us about his hatred on the world.

Ever since Tom had been bullied for so many years, he started taking things to a much more, darker angle. One night, Tom started to get angrier at the world and he told me that he started having pangs for what he said was blood. He would walk up to people with this look in his eyes as if they were food. The desire he had in his eyes still haunt me to this day, even now when I am watching him try to kill a girl from another world.

"Dammit, Tom!" Eric yells as he sprints up the stairs towards Tom and Twilight.

Just as Tom leans in close, Eric lunges into Tom and knocks him to the floor. Tom spasms on the ground as Eric tries to pin his arms down. I slowly make my way up the stairs, watching as Twilight scuttles away in fear. I look around Eric's frame to see Tom snapping his jaws like an animal as he tries to bite Eric.

"Not today, you little shit." Eric growls as he drives Tom into the nearby wall and begins to stand. As he does Tom suddenly crunches into a ball and then violently kicks out, causing Eric to fly into Twilight. They both tremble on the ground while Tom stands. As he does, he begins to slowly lap up the blood drying on his chin. He turns to me as a take a tentative step towards him, clicking his teeth in a frenzied manner. I back up a little and he begins to step back towards Eric and Twilight.

"Shit, what do we do?" Eric asks.

"Uh, I think I can try magic." Twilight says from underneath Eric.

"Hurry up!" Eric pleads as Tom leaps towards them. He puts up his foot as Tom slams into him, causing Tom to lurch in pain as the foot connects with his gut. I watch as Eric manages to slap away his hand and punch him in the face, knocking Tom to the ground.

"It's, not that bad." Eric says in-between breaths. Twilight quickly stands as I finish getting upstairs, we both peek from behind Eric's shoulders as Tom quivers angrily on the ground.

"What now?" I ask.

"I can try a restraining spell." Twilight replies as Eric rolls his eyes at me. We both watch in anticipation as the acclaimed unicorn closes her eyes and begins to move her hands slowly.

"You better be serious with this." Eric comments as Twilight's movements get faster.

"Trust me, it'll work." Twilight says as she suddenly stops moving her hands and freezes them in a position as if they were bound in handcuffs. I marvel at the effects.

Tom shaking instantly becomes more aggressive as he is levitated into the air before having his limbs chained with purple apparitions of manacles. He growls as he fixes the three of us with a murderous glare.

Eric and I are completely breathless for a moment, "You think it'll hold?" Eric asks.

I slap him on the shoulder, "Of course it will. Tom may be strong, but I doubt he can break magic." I scold as Twilight approaches Tom with her outstretched hand enshrouded with a purple aura.

"It should hold. He's given up fighting." Twilight informs us.

"What should we do with him?" Eric request as he watches Tom.

"Do you know a sleeping spell?" I question Twilight.

She shakes her head, not taking her eyes off of Tom, "No, but I can think something up. Do you have an idea where we can put him?"

I consider this, "Place him in his room for now. We'll take turns watching him until he goes back to normal." I explain. Twilight nods in agreement and levitates the restrained Tom over into his room. She set him down in the center or the room before turning to us.

"Has this happened before?" She asks.

I glance at Eric, "On this level, no."

"Can you explain?" I hear Rainbow ask from behind as she runs up the stairs holding the bat and with Applejack in tow.

"Well Tom has never been the happiest of people, so, well, this is what he degenerated into." I enlighten.

"Sorry, but that doesn't make much sense." Twilight says as she backs away from the motionless figure of Tom.

"Think of it this way: Tom gets hungry and insane when he smells or sees blood. Wait, did he bite you?" Eric asks concerned.

"No, he was asking me to show him magic, and at first, it didn't work, but then he told me to use my hands. It worked, but I accidently knocked him through the door and into the wall. He must've bitten his tongue when he hit the wall." Twilight recollected.

I think this through, "Just leave him with us. I know from experience that he won't hurt us." I state, crossing into Tom's room.

"I'm taking this with us, just in case." I hear Eric say. I look back to see him taking the baseball bat from Rainbow Dash and joining me in Tom's room.

"Are you two sure you don't need help?" Twilight asks.

"Nope, we got it from here. Thanks." I say dismissively as I turn my attention to Tom.

"Alright, good luck with that." Twilight says before leaving with Rainbow and Applejack.

Eric and I glance at each other, so much for Tom's first impression.

**Author's Note: Tom is Slovak, as hinted in Chapter 1. I know this chapter contains Tom saying German quotes, he'll be saying it more later, but he's definitely Slovak. (Like yours truly.) **


	5. Crazy Theories

**Well, hello there! My name is Blaze Titanium (or Tom if you prefer.) Anyway, with my first review (Thanks to the anonymous Guest who enjoyed it.) I've decided to introduce myself and comment from time to time. Also, I'll be multiplying the whole "reward system" if you'd like to call it that. So, the next reward will come at 10 reviews. See you then!**

_**-In the CIA Headquarters, Washington DC-**_

James leaned over his desk within the cubicle, scrutinizing the contents of the photographs. He could see various dramatic readings on the report he had just printed. The ink clarified the rather drastic radiation readings in a suburb off of Chicago. The satellite information had said that the spike of energy only lasted a few seconds, but were so powerful that it had caused an apparent continuum shift.

James looked up at the clock, 10:45 PM. He sighed as he stood from his chair and stretched while considering on making the report a big deal.

His boss was getting tired of his "crazy ideas" but James found them as true as himself. Also adding the official satellite readings, James knew he could prove that this was something worth investigating.

Jogging through the maze of cubicles, James made several quick turns as he finally saw his boss's office on the far end of the network. Taking a deep breath and glancing at the report he had put together, James knocked lightly on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called form within.

"It's James, sir."

He heard several angry mumbles before his boss, Chief Investigator Perry Jorgen, opened the door slightly to reveal his tired face peeking from the shadows.

"What do you want, James? It's almost eleven at night, can it wait?" Perry grumbled.

James tried to keep his calm, "Sir, listen. I've just received strange readings from satellite #4501. There was a two second radiation spike from Williowbrook Illinois."

"Radiation?" Perry asked.

"Yes, sir. Class 4." James responded, holding up the report.

Perry seemed to bite his lip, "Class 4?"

"Yes, 'space distort in the physical plane' was the book's definition, I believe." James explained.

"But for two seconds." Perry added.

"Yes, but two seconds of a _Class 4 _spike." James corrected.

Perry pulled open the door all the way, "I'm sorry, but I'm failing to see the point of this. At first, when you mentioned radiation, I thought you meant _actual _danger. If so, I'd have to give the Department of Health a call."

"Sir, this could be beyond danger." Perry retorted.

"How so?"

"I think, "_space distort" _pretty much clears it up." James growled.

"I really hoping you're not kidding with this." Perry replied.

"I'm not! Sir, we could be looking at a potential quantum physics breakthrough! To dumb it down, either some revolutionary particle just appeared or it's some inter-dimensional portal." James enlightened impatiently, flapping the file in Perry's face.

"You bothered me this late to tell me about another of your crazy theories?" Perry demanded impatiently.

"No, I'm serious!" James yelled angrily before realizing where he was.

"Look," Perry hissed, "If you're really that wrapped up in this pointless affair, fine. You can go to Chicago yourself and investigate the poor home and bother the owners because you think it's actually _important!_"

"Fine, I will, and when I get back, Control will give _me _the pat on the back. Not you." James roared back before marching back to his desk to prepare.

Several minutes later, James gulped down some coffee before climbing into his car. He contemplated the various methods he could check the house for potential danger. This kept him awake as he drove, making sure to plan everything correctly to stay as professional as possible.

Strangely, he felt a cold gust of air blow through the heated, closed car as he thought he heard a chuckle from somewhere.

_**-At Tom's House-**_

**Eric's POV**

Marvelle and I sat on Tom's bed, watching his slouched body tied in the girl with purple hair's magic bonds. I always thought that when Marvelle told me he was dangerous when given blood was just a joke; now, I got to see it firsthand. I glanced at Marvelle who was quietly watching Tom's unmoving form.

"Did we just witness actual magic?" I asked.

Marvelle kept his eyes on Tom, "I guess so. I mean, what else could've that been?"

"I don't know, I'm just shocked that this is all happening." I replied.

Marvelle gave a weak smile, "At least something extraordinary happens. None of us are dead, and we got to see something that I doubt others will see in a lifetime."

"Yeah, but I was hoping for a peaceful summer. Hang out, go to the game in a few weeks, and then maybe go up to Cedar Point." I explained.

"Isn't that place just like Six Flags?" Marvelle asked.

I literally took offense to that, "Cedar Point is _way _better than Six Flags! Comparing the two, Six Flags is absolute crap."

Marvelle thought this through for a moment, "So, it's like roller coasters and stuff?"

"Yeah, why?" I questioned.

"I don't know, it's just that I hate rides like that." Marvelle admitted sheepishly.

"So you won't go?" I probed.

"I'll think about it." He replied before we heard a weak cough from nearby.

Tom was beginning to wake up; he stretched as much as he could before noticing me. Marvelle immediately shrieked like a banshee when he saw Tom move; I quickly braced for Tom's reaction.

He fixed us with an annoyed look, "Just shut up already!"

I ignored it and asked, "You all good?"

"I guess so. Man, _that_ was truly being famished right there." He said as he licked his lips, coming into contact with dried blood.

I stood up and prepared to restrain him but noticed he was fine, "Nah, it's fine. The blood is too dry, it's like a flavorless paste stuck to my face."

"Oh, okay, good." I said relieved, sitting back down.

Marvelle peeked over my shoulder and asked Tom, "Are you sure you aren't going to kill us?"

Tom held up the purple shackles, "Even if I wanted to, I'm kinda stuck here. Anyway, you know that blood is like a pheromone to me. That way it only works on females."

"So it's like a sick fetish?" I clarified.

Tom sighed, "If you want to call it that."

He then noticed that it was just us as he looked around, "Where're the girls?"

"Hiding from you." Marvelle replied.

Tom looked ashamed, "Well there goes my first impression."

"Yup." Marvelle agreed.

"If you apologize and say it's a mental condition, they'll forgive you." I attempted.

"Oh yeah, like that'll work, 'Hey, guys? Yeah, sorry about earlier, it's just that I'm a psychopath bent on devouring blood when I go crazy.' I think they'll take it quite well." Tom said dramatically.

"Jesus, I was just trying to help!" I yelled back.

"I know, but I get to be the whole psychiatrist here. 'Why?' You may ask. Because it is the sole purpose that I know these girls the best. After all, I watch the show." Tom explained.

"Right, so, care to explain?" I asked.

"Yeah, please explain." A voice asked from the doorway. I turned to find the girl with rainbow- colored hair standing before us.

Tom tried to look casual, but failed because of his bindings, "Oh you know, the trans-warp of the quantum particles of the sixth dimension times the quantity of the mass time belonging to the god particle divided by the length of the black hole of the Andromeda galaxy." He tried saying as coolly as possible.

"Which equals?" The girl with the purple hair asked, poking her head into view.

"The Eureka Effect!" Tom said triumphantly.

"The what?" The rainbow haired girl questioned.

"Returning to the spawn point!" Tom said insanely.

"He's gone beyond our control." I said as a joke, putting my head in my hands.

"Perhaps, but anyway, can you untie me?" Tom asked.

The girl with the purple hair walked completely into view with her hands outstretched, she concentrated for a moment before the purple manacles disappeared.

Tom sighed and stood while stretching, but tensed when the rainbow-haired girl asked, "So what do you mean by you watch the show?"

_**-Somewhere in the MLP universe- **_

The dark chamber was completely silent, but then the clicking started. It became a continuous drone as it filled the room, easily making anyone who heard it go crazy. Just when it became deafening, nearly causing the room to tremble, a single shriek cut through it all, silencing the area once more.

A new sound began, it sounded like someone sharpening a blade against a whetstone. After a few moments, a chorus of chattering began to join in, filling the chamber with a new symphony. The noises began to weave in and out, as if causing a strange harmony. Then, a sharp _CLACK! _resonated through the room, silencing it once more. A low hiss echoed through the room, causing a low murmur of chatter from the collective group in the shadows.

Only one intelligible word has heard from that room, and it came out in a long whisper that reduced the other noises.

That word reverberated through the chamber, "Soon."

**Alright, that's our little introduction to the danger ahead, so, I hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Settling the Score

**-Tom POV- **

I grinned nervously as Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle stared at me curiously as I watched them from my bedroom floor.

"So what do you mean by you watch the show?" Rainbow asked.

Using my crazy mentality, I thought of something quickly, "It's a figure of speech, Rainbow. Slang if you will."

Rainbow rolled her eyes, "Really? What's it mean then?"

I shrugged calmly, "It is to express one spectating over an event that has other scenarios happening at the same time."

"What now?" Rainbow responded, confused of my answer.

I chuckled on the inside, to explain, I simply said, 'I watch you and your friends on TV' in a complicated, metaphorical manner. I loved being crazy.

Twilight however, was seeming to get the reference; albeit in the wrong way, "So you've been watching us even before we arrived in this dimension?"

"Sadly, no. I would happily share what I know of dimensional travel, if I possessed the skill, but that'd be _too _easy, now would it?" I replied in a rather insane manner.

"Uh, so you _don't _want to help us?" Rainbow asked.

I sighed, dropping my whole sophisticated psyche, "Yeah, I want to help, and I bet Eric and Marvelle want to too. It's just that I was expecting a robbery when I was knocked out by my own weapon, then woken up to be told six girls from another universe had come into mine, and then I knew things go downhill from there; especially with these most recent events." I gestured to the dried blood on my chin for emphasis.

"You confusing as hay, you know that right?" Rainbow stated, studying me closely.

I stood up and shrugged again, "It's my psychology, Ms. Dash. Soon, I'll be that crazy, hyper Tom that everyone loves."

Twilight walked up to me, her magenta eyes sparkling, her pulse tantalizing, "You don't seem alright, Tom, perhaps you need some rest." I sighed, she was right; I did need the rest that I was going to get earlier.

"Thanks for your concern, Twilight. I guess I'll sleep once I finish making a few more adjustments." I responded wearily, slowly feeling the various feelings in my body start up slowly.

"She's right, Tom, just go to bed. The day's almost over, anyway." Marvelle agreed standing along with Eric.

I turned to the pair of them, "Alright, before I do anything else, I need with a word with you two," I glanced at the two girls, "So may we please have some brief privacy?" Rainbow seemed suspicious but Twilight lightly tugged on her arm until she complied.

"Okay, I know Marvelle was suspicious earlier that I was going to 'do terrible things' to the girls, but I can assure you, I'm beat as fuck, so please, can we reconvene tomorrow?" I requested.

Eric shrugged, but Marvelle thought otherwise, "You fake as fuck right now! As soon as we leave, you'll be showing them things they should never see!" He sassed me.

"It's too late, Marvelle," Eric replied, a cocky grin on his face, "They've already seen his face." Both of them burst into roaring laughter as they high-fived while I face-palmed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, 'They saw my face', blah, blah, blah. Great, now, I'll text you tomorrow and we can come together and chat. Won't that be nice?" I said, tired of their jokes.

Both of them narrowed their eyes and glanced at each other before looking back at me, "Should we trust him, Velly?" Eric asked.

Marvelle looked at me closer, "He's in that 'pissed off' phase now. I guess he's telling the truth. So, I guess we will go." He said before suddenly pointing his finger threateningly at me, "But if we come back tomorrow and find them, different, I swear you going to Hell!"

I rolled my eyes, "Real smart, saying that to an atheist. Now get moving!" I ushered them out of my room, finding Rainbow and Twilight whispering in the hall. I eyed them curiously and they noticed me before following. As we go downstairs, I found the rest of the girls in the kitchen, huddling behind the island. They were doing a bad job in keeping quite while they murmured among themselves, so the evil side in me wanted to have some fun.

I smirked as I stuck my face around the corner of the island, straight into Rarity's face, "Evening." I stated nonchalantly while grinning like a madman. I then received point-blank, high-pitched collections of shrieks to the ear as the clustered group backed up frightened at my sudden appearance. Not caring, I stood up and yawned as they looked at me like I just had murdered something.

"Calm down, calm down." I said over the diminishing screams, "I'm fine now, just a minor set-back in my mind. As my wonderful friend Eric told me to say," I began, gesturing to Eric who had just arrived, "'Yeah, sorry about earlier, it's just that I'm a psychopath bent on devouring blood when I go crazy.' You guys are cool with that, right?" I stated causally, leaning against the island.

"Fuck you, Tom." I heard Eric mutter.

"Dinner and a movie first." I replied.

"Okay, okay, Dr. Phil session." Marvelle interrupted, walking in with his hands raised.

"Fuck the Dr. Phil sessions, Velly, they don't solve anything." I grumbled.

Marvelle got mad, "Fine, solve your own damn problems then. Bet you can't even do that by your damn self." He yelled, "Come on, Eric, we're not wanted here." He said, leading Eric to the laundry door where they had put their shoes. I bowed to the girls on the floor while walking over to the window to watch the black Acura and Silver Prius pull out of the driveway.

I sighed and gazed up at the ceiling, "The world just keeps getting worse." I say to myself. After sitting still for a moment, I discover that the six girls are watching me from a safe distance.

I looked at them, "Alright, girls, the mask's off, we can talk like civilized people now." They are all quite, glancing at each other to see who'll talk first. Finally, Twilight speaks up.

"Why do you fight so much?" She asks.

"Human nature." I say.

"Your riddles are annoying! Just speak normally!" Rainbow complains.

"Fine, fine. You see, Equestria is a place that I would define as a 'utopia', it is a place that is perfect, yet has no evil." I notice Rainbow about to speak before I interject, "Yes I know you have various villains attacking you at points of time, but you ward them off. Here, evil has progressed into everyone's hearts; it's hard to be innocent anymore." I explain.

"This is place is rather frightening." Fluttershy says.

I decide not to grin for fun, "Yes, yes it is; and you want to know something even more scary? You six haven't even seen the _intense_ evils of this dimension, but hey, being a human on Earth has its perks."

"Such as?" Rainbow asks.

I hold up my hands and wiggle my fingers, "Free limbs to do things. Why be a quadruped when you can be a biped!" I say in a pathetic commercial parody.

"You seem down, sugarcube; but it's not just now, it's all the time." Applejack notes.

I smile, "I'm not the best person to introduce you to this new dimension, my dear. Ask Eric or Marvelle, but not me." I stand, "Alright, well the sun's going down; I suppose we can hit the hay?" I suggest before getting a collective nod from the girls.

I then proceed to sort the girls into beds throughout my house, I put Pinkie Pie and Rainbow into my bunk bed, Applejack in my brother's room next door, Rarity in my sister's room, and Fluttershy and Twilight build themselves a fort in the living room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Twilight asks me as I finish feeding my German Shepherd, Amor.

"I guess so, just happens to be my lucky day." I say as I wash my hands.

"You seem really down about this, like Applejack said."

I smile, "I'm just really tired, that's all. Trust me, tomorrow; I'll be optimistic again as soon as I wake up."

As I begin to walk away, Twilight suddenly grabs me in a tight hug, "Thanks for taking care of us." She says.

I smile and gently let go, "My pleasure, see you tomorrow, Ms. Sparkle." I bow before going upstairs, locking myself in my parent's room and tucking myself into bed. Hopefully expecting a better day. Eh, not at all.

_**-Later in Michigan-**_

"Wake up!" Diana screams as she hits me in the head with a pillow.

I groan and turn over in bed, "Leave me alone!"

"Come on, 5 AM is the perfect time to get going to our trip to Chicago!" Diana exclaims, bouncing on me.

I get up and stare at my girlfriend, "Diana, Chicago is like a three-hour drive. We could get up like normal people at like 9 and drive over there; but no, you have to play it this way."

"Come one, Windy!" She says, using my nickname, "It'll be more in the fun going early!" Ignoring her, I get out of bed, change, finish packing, and climb into the car. Soon, we're cruising down the highway, making our way towards the Windy City. I silently laugh at the pun as we through a tunnel to find ourselves going past a cemetery. I watch the eerie statues inside, one looking quite familiar. Something doesn't feel right as I watch a young man peddling a bike down the road. As we pass him, I glance back to find him gone.

"Diana, did you just see that guy on the bike back there?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" She asks.

"He was just there, now he's gone." I remark.

She shakes her head, "There's probably a trail back there or something. That, or you're tired. Just take a nap, I'll wake you up when we get there."

I yawn as we pass through another tunnel and drift away into a slumber, dreaming of scary statues, a disappearing man, and blueberry muffins.


	7. A Double Windy Story

**-Will POV-**

Several hours after Diana and I had left Michigan to go to Chicago, I had woken up while we were driving along the lake; the massive skyscrapers on the other side.

"Afternoon, sleepy-head." Diana said as we travelled though the city.

"Afternoon?" I asked.

Diana giggled, "You slept all morning."

I shrugged while yawning, "I tend to be a night owl anyway. It's a habit."

I turned to stare at her blond hair and her luminescent golden eyes, "So where's this friend of yours live anyway?"

"In a town called Brookfield," She replied, "It's about twenty minutes from here."

"So we're just driving there straight away? Not stopping to enjoy the view?" I asked.

She sighed, "I wish, this city looks so beautiful, I heard Navy Pier would be a nice place to visit, but we have no time."

"How do we not have the time? It's summer break." I questioned.

She shook her head, "Yeah, but I actually work, mister. Being a mailwoman can suck when you've got limited va-ca time."

I stretched, "So we're just heading straight to Brookfield?"

"Yes, sir. Wait, no, I got to stop at my aunt's real quick, I haven't seen her in years." Diana replied.

I groan quietly, but Diana seems to hear me, "Oh, Windy, don't be such a downer; it'll only be for a little while."

"Okay." I say with a huff. Soon, we pull onto a street apparently close-by when we hear the engine sputter dangerously. The car then suddenly starts to smoke before we come to a stop.

"Crap, what's going on?" Diana moans as she climbs out to inspect the damage. I follow after her and see that the entire engine had overheated.

"What're we gonna do?" Diana says, putting her head in her hands.

"We can take the car to a mechanic, he can fix it." I assure her, rubbing her shoulders to comfort her.

She wraps me in a hug, "Oh, Will, you are the best boyfriend a girl could ever have."

"Come on, we need to push it into a parking lot." I say, going to the other side to push it.

"We're not that far from my aunt's. Maybe we can push it to her apartment." Diana comments as he joins me in pushing.

"Sure, we'll be fine, trust me." I reply, pushing with all my might to get the car moving. Gradually, we manage to get the car all the way to Diana's aunt's. As Diana goes in to talk to her aunt, I wait outside, watching the sky roll by.

Finally, Diana comes out, "Great news! My uncle knows how to repair the car! Only problem is that it'll take a few days."

I shrug, "That's fine."

"I need some help though." She says.

"Sure, anything." I respond.

"Well, I need you to head to Union Station to buy us tickets for tomorrow. We'll go to Brookfield tomorrow morning and then come back here when the car's fixed." Diana explained.

"No problem." I say with a sly smirk, while hefting my backpack.

She suddenly wraps me in a tight hug, "I don't want to let you go on your own." She whispers.

I chuckled lightly, "I'll be right back, don't worry about me." With that, Diana gives me a light kiss and I'm wandering the city streets, trying to use me new iPhone to lead me to the station. Finally, I cross over the Chicago River and I'm standing in front of the station.

After navigating the complex building, I end up at the ticket stations, where I find a detailed map telling me information on the train. I buy two, both ways tickets, for Diana and I. As I begin to leave, I decide to buy a soda for my troubles. Walking, an old man suddenly bumps into me and I accidently slam into another man.

**-Swap into third-person-**

"Sorry." Will mumbles. He eventually ends up on near the tracks. Curious, he wanders on to inspect the trains. As he sips his drink, he suddenly gets drowsy and accidently stumbles onto the end of the train. Quickly passing out, Will passes out on the train as it pulls out of the station.

What Will didn't realize was that the man he had bumped into in the station had actually been holding prescription drugs that could easily render a person unconscious.

As he traveled west, Will was eventually discovered by a conductor. Not finding the tickets Will had hidden in his backpack, the conductor decided to drop him off at the next stop; at the town known as Hinsdale. Will later awoke at the train station with no recollection of the events in the city; instead, he wandered into the nearest public place, the local Starbucks, in order to recollect what had happened.

His life now changes forever.

**-Tom POV-**

To be honest, I thought I'd wake up to a rather pleasant morning since the ponies arrived. Even though I had locked myself in parents' room, the beginning of the day started terribly. How terribly? How about levitation at twenty feet? Not bad enough? How about upside-down?

My eyes shot open as a deep throbbing pulsed through my head. I know that when you wake in my parents' room, you're supposed see the gradually sloping wall that makes up the central part of my house. 'What?' you may be asking. Well to explain, that part of my house is a dome. Yes, yes, it is, actually. Anyway, when I opened my eyes that morning, I saw a _flat _wall.

I tilted my head to test if I was dreaming to find myself suddenly dip in the air. The experience was so shocking that I began to wriggle around frantically in fear. However, it wasn't very helpful because I noticed where I was when I looked 'up.' When I found out that I was in the air, while also upside-down, I screamed loudly as I thrashed pathetically in mid-air.

"Stop moving!" A voice commanded, "You're making it hard to keep you up." I recognized the voice as Marvelle as I was suddenly dropped. Thinking fast, I tucked myself into a ball just before I hit the couch in our 'white room.' Our white room is this mostly decorative area that is entirely, you guessed it, white, it is located on the ground right below my parents' room. There's a series of window panes that overlooks the white room, with several missing near the ceiling. So, the only way I would have been lifted out was from just over the panes.

"Holy shit!" I screamed when I popped out from the white couch I had landed on, "What the fuck is your problem? You almost killed me!" I screamed at a grinning Marvelle.

"First, change your garage code, it's still the same. Second, I wanted revenge for what you did yesterday. Third, Twilight taught me basic magic." He stated, levitating one of the ornate candles in the room.

"One, fuck you, two, fuck you, and three, holy shit times two." I responded, still taken aback from the whole levitation thing.

"He's rather adept at harnessing energy. Not as fast as I was, but surprisingly quick." Twilight commented as she came around the corner.

"I see, so Velly's a superhero now?" I asked.

He smirked, "Basically, _but _I prefer to be considered neutral."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, neutral."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

I shrugged, "You just proved that you're something else. Perhaps a villain?"

"Maybe, I'll think about it." He said. I chuckled as I led them to the kitchen where I found Fluttershy poking around in my refrigerator.

"Hey, Tom, what's this?" She asked, holding up some chicken.

Keeping with the whole vegetarian rule, I answered, "Oh, that's for my dog. It's not, uh, consumable by humans."

"It's seems so strange." She murmured as she put it back.

"By the way, Eric's still pissed at you, so he's meeting up with Matt and the others today." Marvelle confessed as I handed Fluttershy a banana. Matt was another of my close friends. He had introduced me to a large group of his friends so we occasionally hung out in a group.

I growled in annoyance, "He takes things so seriously these days."

"Maybe it's his job?" Marvelle offered.

I shrugged, "It could be. It doesn't seem so stressful, though."

As I made cereal for the other girls, I heard a familiar rumbling noise coming from nearby as I watched a door open and the one person I was dreading to see walked in. My brother, Daniel.

He grinned when he noticed Marvelle and me standing in the kitchen and ran over. Just as he passed the staircase to our rooms, Rainbow came down too fast and slammed him into a large mirror on the other side of the hallway. There was a collective groan from them as Marvelle and I sprinted over to find them in a heap on the floor.

"What the hell?" I heard him groan from under Rainbow.

"Alright, I need you to stay quiet and just ignore what you see and just come with me." I instructed my brother. Both Daniel and Rainbow grumbled some curses as they stood.

"Who's he?" Rainbow asked me.

I sighed, "He's my brother." Truth be told, Daniel and I look very different. I'm tall, rather large, and have brown hair. Daniel is short, skinny, and has blond hair. People tell us that we look alike but we say otherwise.

"Dude, mom and dad are gonna flip when they find out you had this many people." Daniel told me.

"They're not gonna find out." I growled back.

"How do you know that?" He asked.

"I'll clean up the house." I replied.

"You still have him to worry about." Marvelle muttered to me.

"Good point." I said back.

Daniel held up his hands defensively, "Hey, I won't say a thing as long as some stuff goes my way."

"Here we go." Marvelle said with a sigh.

"Look, all I ask is that you drive me to Hinsdale. Eddy had to go to his grandparents for a bit, so I wanted to meet Gabriel in town. He's here for a little while and I wanted to get some coffee with him." Daniel explained.

"You're thirteen." Marvelle retorted.

"Yeah, and I've known you since before _you _were thirteen; so don't start." My brother sassed back. To be honest, I found this whole argument rather funny. I also noticed Rainbow, now with Pinkie and Rarity watching the scene unfold.

Quickly, I said, "Hey, girls? There's some cereal in the kitchen."

They exchanged looks, "What's cereal?"

I sighed, "Human food, eat it. Oh, and remember to use a spoon."

"A spoon?" Pinkie asked.

"It's an eating utensil. I thought we covered this in one of our lessons." I scolded. They shrugged and went to the kitchen.

I turned to Marvelle, "I'll go drop Daniel off. In the meantime, I'll get you a latte and then we got to Mickey D's for lunch. While I'm gone, make sure the girls don't do anything stupid."

Marvelle nodded, "Alright, sounds good." I smiled and pat him on the back before leading my brother outside. We walked to the other side of the house where the car garage was. I opened it to reveal my orange Ford pick-up. Daniel and I hopped and I pulled out of my driveway and drove two neighborhoods over to the town of Hinsdale. Once there, I cruised through the downtown to the Starbucks right before the train tracks. I park rather decently nearby and we walk into the super-cold coffee shop. As Daniel orders, I take the chance of free Wi-Fi to play some of my new apps. I sit down in one of the chairs and begin scrolling through my phone. As I am browsing, I notice a guy nearby watching me. He seems rather nervous, rapidly glancing around the store.

Finally, he speaks, "Hey, uh, excuse me."

I look up, "Yeah?"

"Uh, where am I?" He asks.

"Hinsdale." I say.

"Is that anywhere near Brookfield?" He inquires.

I shrug, "I mean, it's a bit away from here, but not that much."

"Thanks." He says.

I smile, "No problem."

"What day is it?" He suddenly asks.

"Uh," I begin, checking on my phone, "It is June 9th."

"Oh, thanks, name's Will Venteux by the way." He says, extending his hand. I notice he's wearing blue jeans, black sneakers, and a shirt that reads, 'Binary Code is best pony.' He also has long black hair that curves to the left with silver eyes. I shake and we smile at each other for a moment before Daniel walks up to us with the coffees. 

"Hey." Daniel says to Will.

"Meow." Will says back. We both stare at him to see him chuckle.

"So you mentioned your heading to Brookfield?" I ask, sipping my caramel Frappuccino.

"Yeah, though I don't know why, you see, I don't remember much of anything." He confesses sadly.

"Amnesia?" My brother asks.

"I guess so." Will replies.

"The hospital not too far from here, we can drop you off." I offer.

"I'm good, thanks, but the word 'Brookfield' keeps ringing in my head for some reason." Will clarifies.

"Hmm, that does suck." I respond.

My brother nudges me, "Excuse us for a sec." I say to Will as I am led away.

"Why don't we take him with us?" Daniel whispers.

"No! We can't just bring some random dude into our house." I protest.

"Then why are those girls there?" Daniel asks.

I bite my lip, "That's different."

"How?" He persists.

"That they're the real Mane 6." I murmur to him.

"No way." He says dismissively.

"Oh, really?" I reply, "What if I told you that Twilight taught Marvelle how to use magic?"

"That's so stupid that Linda could think that one up!" Daniel says, insulting our younger sister.

"Once we get back to the house, I'll show you." I tell him.

"Alright, fine; but can we still take Will out to lunch or to hangout? We seems like a cool guy." My brother pleads.

I glance at Will who's singing softly, something about 'I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.', he suddenly looks at me and I smile.

He raises an eyebrow, and I turn back to my brother, "Fine."

"Hey, Will! Wanna hang out with us?" My brother shouts.

Will looks taken aback, "Yeah, sure, I mean I have no other place to be."

"What happened to Gabriel?" I ask.

My brother shrugs, "Couldn't make it."

"Alright, let's go." I say, as I watch Will grab a laptop and Daniel carry the coffees to my truck. After we load up, I drive us back home.

As I drive Will and Daniel to the house, I notice something happen as we drive; I see something in the sky, probably a plane. I glance in the rear-view mirror to see Will on his laptop.

"What's that?" My brother asks.

"It's Team Fortress 2. It's my favorite game." Will replies as I hear what sounds like gunfire, shouting, and something about sandwiches.

When we get to the house; I go inside to find Marvelle discussing magic with Twilight while the rest of the girls were experimenting with technology.

"Good job keeping the house under control." I say to Marvelle sarcastically as I pass, tossing him the latte.

"I did what you asked." He calls back.

"I guess so, ready for lunch?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, standing up and running over to me.

"Wait, I need to grab something. Wait here." I instruct, walking to my dad's office to grab my phone charger. As I pass through the indoor pool, yeah, you heard correctly, I reach the door to hear a sudden splash from behind. Expecting one of the ponies, I turn to see a whole new person bobbing in the deep end, albeit one who looks familiar.

"Dude, what the hell!?" I exclaim as I lean over the railing.

"Sorry," The man apologizes, "Wait, _Tom!?_"

"Hmm? How do you know I name?" I reply, confused.

"This is odd, you look younger." The man comments.

"If you're saying I look young, then the year is 2015," I say as calm as possible, "Are you a Time Lord or something?" I ask.

The man answers in a British accent as he climbs out of the pool, "I believe the TARDIS messed up on the whole timey wimey situation here."

"You're not the Doctor, are you?" I say.

He sighs, returning to his original accent, "Sadly no, although I'd love the extra heart though."

He extends his dripping hand and I take it, "An odd introduction, but one none the same." He says.

"You look oddly familiar." I say as I shake his hand.

"I'm your cousin. Will Barrett?" He offers.

"Never heard of that last name. I know a Will, but I don't think his last name is-." I say before being cut off by the other Will walking in.

"Venteux. William Venteux. Who's this?" The other Will replies.

I open my mouth to speak before being cut-off by the new Will, "Before that is answered, you said the year is 2015 right?" I nod, "Alright. Either way, I'm Will Barrett. Considering said year, I'm from the future."

"Yeah right," Venteux says.

"You two look oddly close to each other." I comment as I inspect both Wills.

"Right well, I'm out" Barrett suddenly says before disappearing in a blinding magenta flash.

"Fuck." I say, "I wanted to hear about the future."

"You think he's related to me?" Venteux asks.

I shake my head, "Nah."

"You think he'll be back?" He ponders.

"Hopefully." I reply as I grab my charger.

"Now, that weird stuff aside," I clasp my hands together, "You ready to hangout?"

I lead my friends into our most typical 'hangout' zone: McDonald's. We walked into the McDonald's with Marvelle and Daniel in tow.

As soon as I opened the door for Will, he instantly looked at me disgusted, "This is not the _best_ idea."

I sighed, "Yeah, well I consider Burger King dead, and Subway is over my price limit."

"How is Subway overpriced? Five dollar footlongs?" Will retorted.

"With five dollars, the dollar menu here becomes a full meal, if you know how to buy things." I explained.

"You said this was a 'hangout', not really fitting the requirements here." Will replied as we got in line.

"Eh, the park changes depending on the weather. Around now, it should be like an oven." I clarified. I heard Will sigh as I ordered a McChicken, a McDouble, and a large drink; Marvelle got the same.

"Jesus," Will muttered as the cashier handed over the food, "How can you guys eat so much?"

Marvelle looked at the both of us and shrugged, "What he said." I replied to the question.

As we went to sit down at the four-person table, I heard a large chatter from guys our age. At first, I couldn't see them, but it must have seemed bad as Marvelle gaped when he saw them. The curiosity getting the best of me, I peek over the little wall to see Eric with Matt and the other guys. I gulp when Eric notices me and frowns.

Matt, however, is over-joyed and yells, "Tom!" I smiled and walked into full view. I see Eric, Matt, Bobby, Christian, and Greg. The only one who didn't seem happy is Eric who sits quietly while on his phone.

"Dude, it's good to see you!" Bobby said as he hugged me. I see Greg nodding while sipping his drink, Christian rummaging through his backpack, and Matt eating his sandwich. I turn back to see Daniel and Marvelle eating while Will is on his laptop.

"I see you're already hanging out with people." Eric commented.

"Yeah, you guys already know Marvelle and Daniel," I said, "And this is my new friend, Will." Will looks up and gives a little wave.

"So what're you guys doing after this?" Bobby asked.

I shrugged, "Nothing much, just hanging out."

"So," Greg begins, but suddenly gets slowed down for some reason. I notice, everything starting to slow as the world suddenly gets brighter and then goes to black.

I wake up on a cold, steel floor. I groan as I pull myself up and find a set of welding goggles strapped to my face. I look at my hands to see one of them bare, the other with a glove on. I also notice that I'm wearing a red shit with black overalls and with a yellow hard hat on my head. I look over to see that I'm in a large two-tiered room with someone in a red costume with a black gas mask walking over, a fire axe in its hand.

"Wait, hold on!" I shout in protest.

"Tom, it's me." The figure says, I recognize Marvelle's voice muffled through the mask.

"Oh, good." I say.

"The match will begin in ninety seconds!" A female voice says from an intercom.

"Wait, what?" I hear Marvelle say before a familiar tune plays in my head. Something like, "DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN, DUN!"

**Once again, I want to thank willike37-Windy Writer (aka Will) for inspiring me to write this story, for putting Tom in "A Noise in the Closet", (Check that out because the whole 'Future and Past' thing from that.) and for allowing me to put you in this story. It means a lot, thanks. And, yes, I advertise my own fics. **


	8. TF2 Special: Part 1-Strategy

**Hey, everyone, Tom here, anyway, as you've probably seen in the last couple of chapters, a certain character named Will has been on here. This character is based off of fellow fanfiction writer and friend willike37-Windy Writer. His fic "A Noise in the Closet" was inspiration for me to write this. So, since he helped put my OC in his story, I'm returning the favor by making this little tidbit of fun. Fans of Team Fortress rejoice! Peace. **

**-Tom POV-**

"Everything went _absolutely _wrong." Marvelle said through the gas mask as he walked over to me.

"You think? What were you trying to do?" I asked annoyed.

"Uh, hello," He said, holding up his hands as if it were that obvious, "Could you imagine what I could accomplish with the power of magic? Now, add that to the limitlessness of the Internet."

I thought about this, "Yeah, I guess that would make sense. What were you planning to do anyway?"

"Awesome things, mostly meet Joey Graceffa, but awesome things." Marvelle stated, toying with a shotgun he had found.

I sighed, "It's okay, you're a rookie in magic, but at least you can still do it, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, you're right."

"Jeez, where the hell are we anyway?" I asked looking around while adjusting my hard hat.

"Damn it, Marvelle! Where did you take us?" Eric shouted from a distance as he walked over while correcting a military helmet along with hefting a rocket launcher.

"I feel strange, but so happy!" Bobby said as he watched a set of needles on his belt maliciously.

"Is everyone okay?" I called out, watching as our group hobbled over while adjusting their new outfits.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" A female voice announced as a siren sounded in the distance.

"Fuck! What do we do?" Matt called, raising his fists. There was a sudden noise as an exact replica of Marvelle in his costume fell to the ground, sporting a blue-colored garb while an arrow was going through his mask.

We all looked up to see Will tip his hat from a ledge, "Should've saved an arrow for some of you blokes." He said in an Australian accent as he grinned while reloading.

"Anyone know where we are?" Eric asked.

"You're on your way to Gorge!" Will yelled from his perch.

"Right, well, team, let's make like a fortress and defend!" I joked getting a collective shake from the group.

"No? Fine, then." I grumbled, inspecting my various weapons. I carried a shotgun, a pistol, and a large wrench, along with two devices, one looking suspiciously like a detonator.

"Alright, everyone, line up so I can see you!" Will called from above. We obeyed, arranging ourselves in a line so that he could see us clearly.

"Alright, we got a Scout," he began, pointing at Daniel who was bouncing around a baseball while hefting a bat, "A Soldier," He said, pointing to Eric who's large helmet fell over his eyes while he carried the rocket launcher, "A Pyro," Gesturing to Marvelle who's chuckled through his gas mask while holding a flamethrower he had found, "We also have the defensive classes, Tom the Engineer," I grinned while lifting my large wrench menacingly, "Matt is the Heavy," Matt looked offended for a moment before I muttered that it was short for 'Heavy Weapons Guy' which he laughed about evilly when he found a mini-gun, "And also the Demoman." Greg raised a bottle in toast, "Support classes, we have the Medic," Bobby smiled crazily while toting what appeared to be a syringe gun, "Me as the Sniper," he said, adjusting his shades, "and last, but most definitely not the least, is the Spy." He pointed to Christian who wore a pin-striped suit and a balaclava while toying with a butterfly knife.

"Well, that's our crew." Will said, gesturing to the lot of us below.

"So what's so special about us anyway?" Eric muttered.

"I've played Team Fortress a few times," I answered, "Each class has special abilities. For example, since you're the Soldier you use the rocket launcher to attack enemies from a distance with explosive damage. Also, you can use the rocket jump to get to high ledges with the cost of some damage."

Eric sighed, "With a little less detail, please."

"Basically you're going to be attacking enemies from a distance as a primary offense." Will shouted to him.

"Fair enough." Eric replied

"Wait," I said, stopping to stare at Marvelle, "Can't Marvelle use magic to get us out of here?" He asked.

We all looked at Marvelle who seemed withdrawn all of a sudden, "I can try." He stated, putting down the flamethrower and concentrating for a moment before dropping his hands disappointed.

"Nothing's happening." He announced.

"Velly can't do magic." Eric said doubtfully.

"Then how'd we get here?" I countered.

"Hmm," Will looked around the room, "I think this is the game, as if we were inside my computer or something."

"Like Tron?" I asked Christian.

He shrugged, "I guess so, perhaps we'll see Daft Punk too?" He joked, referencing their cameo in Tron: Legacy.

"Uh, guys, aren't we being attacked?" Matt asked, pointing to the dead BLU Pyro.

"He's right," Will agreed, "Alright, guys, we need to make a battle plan, anyone got one?"

I thought for a moment, "Yeah, I got one."

Everyone turned to me, "Alright, so, the offensive classes will take the front line. Eric and Greg will take the top balcony and provide cover fire for Daniel who'll rush in to get the first control point." I explained, "Wait, this is _Control Points_, right?" I asked Will. He pointed behind us to express a holographic RED team symbol floating in the center of the room.

"I think that explains it." Will commented.

I nodded and snapped my fingers to get the others attention, "Okay, so we'll move onto defense now. I'll provide both sentry and dispenser support in this area while Matt and Marvelle cover the only opening." I explained, gesturing to the wide door that was reachable by two opposite set of stairs.

"As for support classes, Bobby will stay here with me to heal anyone who needs it, and Will will, crap," I sputtered, getting confused on the grammatical tongue twister. There was a collective chuckle while I recovered, "He'll provide extra support for the Heavy and the Pyro. Finally, Christian will gradually slip into enemy territory with his Invisi-Watch before assassinating an enemy; preferably their Medic. Then, he can secretly take his place and provide stealthy support." I finished, smiling at my clever plan while I got some approving nods from the others.

"No offense, Tom, but you said that the Pyro is on the defensive while the Demoman is on the offensive, when it should be the other way around." Will clarified.

"Actually, that's what I was aiming for. You see, they won't be expecting a reversal of roles." I countered. Will seemed to imitate the "Not Bad" meme as I proved my point.

"Wait, who exactly are we fighting?" Marvelle asked.

Will and I exchanged looks, "I think it's the in-game bots." I replied, gazing at the dead Pyro.

"I guess that makes sense." Will replied, "Hold up, how long was that conversation since the game started?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because it's been a long time since-" He began before being cut off by a familiar shriek as we turned to see what appeared to be the BLU Scout leaping down from the ledge. He fired his gun immediately, hitting Matt dead-on, causing he him to stumble back. There was a collective yell as Greg fired his grenade launcher wildly while Marvelle ignited his flamethrower. The collective attack caused the Scout to leap into the air as the set of grenades exploded. He then hit the ground shrouded in a jet of fire as the flamethrower engulfed his body. As he dropped to the ground, there was a sickening scream of pain that made me both cringe and grin at the same time. His body lay near the deceased Pyro, one with an arrow through his head and the other burned to a crisp.

Will sighed, "That's what I meant. We need to stop sitting here and go!" He shouted.

"Alright, let's move." Bobby said, gesturing for the others to follow.

I face-palmed, "Bobby, you're the Medic, you stay here."

"Well you stay here with me!" He tried to retort.

I sighed, "That's the point, I'm defending."

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Tom's right, let's go!" Will yelled as he fired another arrow at some unseen enemy.

With that, I watched as Daniel, Eric, and Greg sprinted up the stairs, eager to fight. Bobby walked up to me, inspecting a bone saw a little too earnestly. Matt and Marvelle took post at the opening, each of them testing their weapons. Christian flourished his knife before suddenly disappearing.

"Alright, Tom, start building." Will instructed. I complied and took out my device that I believed built things as I scanned the various buttons. Guessing, I pushed the button marked '2' and suddenly I was carrying a large red tool box along with some blueprints. Carrying the equipment, I placed the blueprints on the floor while tossing the toolbox next to it. Miraculously, a dispenser began to build itself, parts shifting into place as I watched.

"Hit it with your wrench," Will called, "It'll speed up the process." I pulled the heavy wrench from the rung on my belt and swung, smashing into the metal. Surprisingly, the wrench didn't damage the dispenser in any way; instead, it caused the machine to build faster. After hitting it several times, the machine gave a light ding to signify that it had finished.

"So now comes building the sentries." I muttered to myself as I pulled out the building device once more. I tried hitting '1' this time to get another toolbox and blueprints to use. Hiding it under the platform of the higher level, I dropped it on the floor to see a small sentry gun starting to build. Using the wrench, I began to hit it so that it would complete itself faster.

I glanced up at Will, "Are you sure you want to use that bow?" I asked.

He nodded, "Eeyup."

"Alrighty then." I murmured as I glanced at Bobby who was leaning against the wall bored.

"You know the Medic can actually help, right? I can't just carry the provisions machine where I want." I scolded.

"Then tell me how I should help." Bobby responded.

I smiled, "Use your syringe gun when enemies come too close as self-defense. That gun-pack thing, or whatever can be used to heal people. So, go heal Matt since he got shot. The saw can be used as another self-defense. Oh, once you heal enough people and get the health gun to crackle, come see me."

"You're really good at strategy." Will commented.

I grinned, "It's a talent, I guess." I saw Will's jaw suddenly drop.

"What?" I asked.

Will didn't answer but kept firing his bow at whatever was coming. I turned to see something for a second, before I was pelted by bullets. As I heard the sounds of arrows become gunshots, I smiled as what appeared to be life faded from my eyes.


	9. TF2 Special: Part 2-Survival

**-Will POV-**

There was the combined sound of gunfire and Tom's yelling before the heat was focused on me. I quickly pulled myself away from the ledge as the hail of bullets tore at the space where I just was. My heart beating rapidly, I decided to take Tom's advice and switch from the Huntsman to the Gold Mk. II Botkiller Sniper Rifle.

"Hello, Golden-Minded Engineering." I whisper to the gun with a golden, robot Engineer head hanging from it as the shooting suddenly stops and I decide to sit quietly and wait it out. I hear heavy footsteps below as a figure inspects Tom. A sudden whir of what sounds like the Heavy's minigun made me crawl towards the railing in curiosity. I peek over the edge to see the BLU Heavy checking the now-dead Tom.

"_Fuck, this is not good!" _I scream in my head as I pop my head out of view as the Heavy glances upwards. He seems just like the in-game model but much smarter, as if he were a real person. Who knows, perhaps he was.

Making the best choice as a Sniper, I back up enough so that I can stand without the Heavy seeing me. Now, I wait until the Heavy begins to walk away before I start to sprint at the ledge before vaulting over the railing. Drawing the Bushwacka, I hit the ground in a roll before ending up at the Heavy's feet. He doesn't notice what is happening until it is too late. He gazes down at me in surprise as I dig the large blade into his torso. His blood is splattered all over my face as he gets unbalanced and collapses dead on the floor.

"That was easier than I expected." I mutter as I clean the blade on the Heavy's shirt. I glance at Tom whose body has bullet holes scattered across the front. His hard hat is tipped to the side as his death has left a large blood stain on the wall. I take off my hat in respect before turning to the opening to see that both Matt and Marvelle have abandoned their posts.

"Gone AWOL." I grumble as I make my way to the exit. As I get to the opening, I take a deep breath before turning the corner to see that the area is deserted. I take a left before heading down the passageway to notice a room to my right. Making my way in, I glance back before hearing a loud shriek, although muffled, before a Pyro has overtaken me, blasting me with fire. I look around in surprise when I notice that the fire isn't damaging me at all.

"What the hell?" I ask aloud as the fire suddenly dies down and I notice Marvelle the RED Pyro staring fearfully at me.

"Are you bloody mad?" I shout annoyed.

"Sorry," Marvelle apologizes, "but these guys are _everywhere_!"

I nod empathetically, "It's a little hard to take in at first, especially since we are literally in the game, but I can guide you through it."

"O-Okay." Marvelle responds unsure as he gets closer.

"Now the difference between a Sniper and a Pyro in this situation is that the Pyro would be in-front, using his, or her or it, I don't know, to take out enemies while I use my rifle to back you up." I explain.

"That makes sense." Marvelle replies, taking the lead from which we came, hefting the large flamethrower. As we reach the corridor from earlier, I hear a suddenly familiar whir as a volley of bullets strike Marvelle, knocking him to the ground. I glance to see the BLU Heavy from earlier, still sporting the knife wound, walking steadily towards us while his gun spits out bullets.

Marvelle yells something incomprehensible as I turn and run back into the room I met him in. I go into a slide and spin around to watch the Heavy walk into view, finishing off Marvelle easily. I quickly look into the scope as the Heavy turns and stares at me. Without even waiting for a fully charged shot, I fire just as the firing minigun begins to curve. The effect sends a shiver down my spine as I watch the Heavy's gun gradually power down as the bullet hits him directly in the face, but as it does, he keeps moving, even though there's a bullet in his head. As I see the rain of bullets getting dangerously close, I get up and sprint out a door, weave right and find myself outside.

I cringe as I see what was apparently Daniel's body parts fly into the air in a bloody splash as an explosion goes off. I sigh and duck as I sprint into the ditch, keeping as low as possible. As I sneak my way to the other side, I hear something fall next to me, dreading it's a body part, I glance quickly to see a blue grenade blinking nearby.

"Oh shi-" I manage to say before the grenade goes off, blasting me into enemy territory. I stand up slowly, brushing off the dirt and wiping off the ash from my face. Cursing quietly, I pull out Bushwacka and make my way forward, heading up the stairs to find Christian the Spy slitting the throat of the BLU Engineer.

"You're supposed to backstab him!" I scold as Christian drops him.

"The blade is too small to kill him that quickly, I think slitting their throats is easier." He retorts.

I notice a sentry on the balcony nearby, "Duck!" I command.

Christian doesn't reply and just waits before the sentry suddenly collapses, "I sapped it."

"Oh," I say, getting up embarrassed, "Good work."

I see a bullet hole in his shoulder, "What happened?"

"Stupid Sniper saw me." He growls.

I am suddenly more on edge, "Where is he?"

Christian points behind, "In front of their spawn room." I crouch and peek out the window to see the BLU Sniper kneeling in-front of the door to the spawn room.

"How'd he get you?" I ask.

"When I was sapping the sentry while the Engineer was somewhere else, almost got me in the head." Christian explains.

I nod, "Anyone else die?"

He shrugs, "I think Matt went down when we were trying to take the control point."

I sigh, "Crap, he's what we need right now; he and Bobby could take the control point easily."

"Now what?" Christian ponders.

"Yeah, I don't know why, but the Heavy is _much _stronger than I'd thought he'd be. I mean, I stabbed him and then shot him in the head. Yet, he's still going." I say.

"I've noticed this isn't your typical game of Team Fortress." Christian comments.

"You're right, now, we've got to keep moving and save the control point before the BLU team gets it." I explain.

Christian nods, "Okay, just tell me what to do." I gesture for him to follow while I sneak down the stairs I came from and take a right, heading towards the BLU control point. I suck in my breath when I see the blown-up bits of the BLU Soldier.

"Keep going." Christian whispers. I obey, making my up the stairs before peeking out to see the control point in the middle of the bridge.

"I got it." Christian says, suddenly cloaking.

"No," I say, stopping him from moving, "You can't capture the point while cloaked. You have to do it uncloaked, and if you do, you're a goner."

Christian uncloaks and looks at me, "What do you want to do then?"

I switch back to the Huntsman, "I got you covered, just sneak around as the enemy Engineer until all the enemies are nowhere near. Then, switch back and take the point while I defend you."

Christian smiles, "Seems simple enough." He cloaks and I wait while he scouts the area. After a few minutes, a BLU Engineer taps me on the shoulder.

He grins, "The coast is clear."

I nod, "Alright, just run over there, uncloak, and I'll watch you." He complies, running over to the control point before turning back into a Spy. I pull back the arrow, waiting for an enemy to appear. As I wait, I notice the large amounts of scorch marks on and around the bridge as I also see our Demoman's remains on the opposite side of the bridge. I sigh in relief as I watch the control point turn red and watch Christian smirk in my direction.

"We've captured a control point." The lady announcer suddenly states.

As I stand to join Christian, I see the BLU Heavy walk into view from our side like a zombie out of hell. The right side of his head blown off and a large gash in his side, he roars in rage before unleashing his minigun. Both Christian and I attempt to take cover before the bullets hit us. No such luck. The bullets hit Christian in the back, causing him to stumble off the bridge. I try to hide behind the wall, but see the BLU Sniper advancing from behind.

"Fuck!" I yell before charging out of the building, getting pelted by the Heavy's bullets, and crashing into the ditch under the bridge. To hurt to move, I lay in the ditch as the Sniper glances to find me lying helplessly on the ground. Then, he pisses me off by waving.

"Cocky…bastard." I groan. I try to get up but find that it's extremely hard. Finally, I manage to stand, but feel the ground shake as the seemingly invincible Heavy lands in front of me. He grins and punches me in the face with enough force to shatter my glasses. I look up at him, awaiting my death when suddenly, a flurry of syringes fly into the Heavy's neck. Growling, he turns to see Bobby the Medic firing his syringe gun.

"Die, die, _die!_" He screams.

"Bobby, get out of here!" I manage to shout. He doesn't listen but keeps firing his gun until he sees the Heavy pull out a shotgun.

"Get out _now!_" I roar as loud as I can. This time, he obeys; withdrawing just as the Heavy fires.

"Fucking wanker." I moan as I try to stand again. As I do, I notice the BLU Medic coming from the other side of the bridge.

I raise my gun weakly, "Come on you sick piece of sauerkraut, I can take you out, no problem." Then, the heavy turns to me, pumping the shotgun for another chance to kill me.

Like a cloudy ray of sunshine, an explosion suddenly sends me back, as it overwhelms both the Medic and the Heavy. I see Eric the Soldier waltz confidently onto the bridge with Christian at his side; both looking angrily glaring at the Medic and Heavy.

I try to signal for Bobby to come help me by waving to him, and he notices, sliding down into the ditch while pulling out his Medi-Gun and firing it at me. I feel the healing instantly, I can move easily again, my jaw feels fine, and I see the bullets that were inside me drop to the ground.

"Thanks, Booby." I say.

"Don't call me that." Bobby says annoyed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." I apologize. Then, we notice the crackling Medi-Gun. We also notice, Christian capturing the control point and Eric reloading as the Heavy and Medic starting to stand. I whisper my plan into Bobby's ear and he grins.

"I hope this works." He says as he sucks in his breath and yells, "UberCharge ready!" The Heavy locks eyes with him and growls.

"Eric, take him out!" I call out. Eric nods before aiming the rocket launcher before a loud bang rings out before a large bullet hole goes through his helmet. I notice the BLU Sniper disappear into our base afterwards.

I watch as Bobby takes off, the BLU Heavy hot on his trail. I turn to the BLU Medic who watches me while prepping his syringe gun.

"You remember what I said earlier?" I ask the Medic, taunting him on the last statement, "Yeah, come on you pansy, you're not much a battle Medic, are you?" I glance upwards, seeing Christian finish capturing the control point. We nod at each other before he disappears.

Turning to the Medic, I pull out Bushwacka, "Let's go, you and me." The medic grins while pulling out his bone saw.

Just then, I smirk and say, "Nah!" before taking off. I turn and notice him following me, switching back to his syringe gun as he runs after me.

I run around the entire BLU building, noticing Bobby has tucked himself into a corner while UberCharged, with the Heavy beating him futilely, I keep moving and make my way over to the RED building. I run in, the Medic nearby, I run into the control point room to find Christian defending the control point until suddenly he goes down from a backstab from the BLU Spy that suddenly appeared for the first time. I turn immediately when I see the BLU Sniper where I originally was in the beginning of the match. I sprint around the frustrated Medic and back-track though the building, eventually losing the Medic in the confusion.

Taking a confident breath, I run straight into the control point room with the Sniper taking shots at me. Each one getting dangerously closer, one shattering my jar of Jarate, I leap into the lower tier before running up to the BLU Spy who is withdrawing his revolver. Just as he does, I drive Bushwacka into his torso while doing a strange dance with the flailing Spy to avoid the Sniper. As we move, I hear the announcer countdown until the game ends. With that, it's time for humiliation as I notice the Spy die in my arms.

Thinking fast, I pull out my rifle and quick-scope the surprised Sniper, watching in glee as his head explodes. I turn to kill the arriving Medic. A minute later, I walk back into our spawn point after hunting down the BLU Heavy's head; clutching it in my hands.

Suddenly, there is a flash of light as everyone appears back in the spawn room. There's a joyous round of high-fives and hugs as we celebrate our win.

Then, it's ruined when the announcer says, "The next round will begin in-" before being replaced by a very familiar tune. I hear the anthem of bronies echo across the map before the siren blares again.

We all look, at each other before Matt says, "Let's move!"

We gaze as the doors open, we all look at each other, we all nod; and with that, we charge into the unknown head-front of battle.

**Alright, so, I've been receiving hate that this has nothing to do with MLP. Yes, I know that. I'm just repaying a favor to a friend. If you're so pissed, just wait until Chapter 10 (With both elements) or 11 (With none). For those tolerating this, thank you. Hope to hear the positive feedback from you. Peace. **


End file.
